Menthuthuyoupi
Menthuthuyoupi (モントゥトゥユピー, Montutuyupiī), nicknamed Youpi, is one of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Appearance Menthuthuyoupi is the least humanoid of the King's Royal Guards. He has irregularly shaped ears, legs, and razor sharp teeth. Youpi is the largest of the Royal Guards and scarcely clothed. Personality Menthuthuyoupi is the most straightforward of all the Royal Guards and possesses a strength that comes from his lack of an ego. He is a Chimera Ant without an iota of human genetic material within him, caring less about his identity as an individual. Youpi is quick to cease unnecessary thought, focus on prioritized goals, and act upon his instincts—allowing the ant to be completely selfless and devoted to the King as such. However, his simplicity is both a boon and burden. Menthuthuyoupi's belligerent, vehement, capricious, and irascible nature make him a fine, yet a variable soldier. Background Little is known about Menthuthuyoupi's past, but in fact he is the only non-human hybrid among Chimera Ants as he inherited genetic material from both his Chimera Ant mother and a Magical Beast. Plot Chimera Ant arc Menthuthuyoupi is the last of the Royal Guards to be born shortly prior to the King's breachHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 and, as all, he is also personally named by the Queen. Most of the time, he stays quiet and still along with the Royal Guards for the King's orders, excluding when he was ordered to stay with him much to the King's annoyance and send him fly with one strike of his tail. As the Chimera Ant Extermination Team charges into the palace of East Gorteau, he was instructed by Shaiapouf to stay at the main stairs and kill any intruder that comes into contact with him. He is engaged in battle against Knuckle and Shoot, Shoot taking the lead against him. Knuckle, hidden within Meleoron's ability, wait for the right moment to strike him and activate his ability. Shoot, about to be killed by Menthuthuyoupi , is saved by Knuckle who successfully land a blow on him and activates his Nen ability. Knuckle tries to take Menthuthuyoupi alone as Meleoron left and Shoot is almost dead, but proves to be more than what he could take. Menthuthuyoupi, enraged and confused where the other guards and the King are, accidentally activates his Rage Blast and explodes, giving time to Knuckle to search for Shoot. Menthuthuyoupi finds Knuckle once more and deceives him into believing he was about to explode again. Knuckle tries to use that moment to punch him, but Menthuthuyoupi reverts to his original form. Just when he is about to land the final blow, he is struck by Killua's lightning. Shocked at the fact that he can't sense Killua's presence, Youpi goes on a rampage against him, but is unable to land a blow and receives several more electric shocks until Killua runs out of electricity. As he was starting to chase him, Killua disappeared again, making Menthuthuyoupi realize that there is one more enemy with the ability to hide his presence or teleport, and that's why he couldn't feel anyone the first time he was struck. Searching again for answers, Menthuthuyoupi finds Morel defenseless and as he is about to take on him, Knuckle once again arrives and starts fighting him. Menthuthuyoupi takes the advantage once again very easily but Morel uses his last ability (due to Pouf stealing his smoke pipe) to create several Knuckle smoke clones. Deceived by the clones, Menthuthuyoupi is struck several times by Knuckle. Enraged by their tactics, Menthuthuyoupi is able to activate his Rage Blast once more, and gains a deeper and better understanding of his own Nen abilities. In a new centaur like form, Menthuthuyoupi takes the upper hand and quickly eliminates every single clone, leaving Morel and Knuckle in the open. However, Menthuthuyoupi simultaneously comes to understand his own identity; his and their power, thus praising them for being amazing warriors although that's the same reason why he has to eliminate them. As Morel is about to receive the final strike, he suddenly disappears, only leaving a trace of blood on Menthuthuyoupi's lance like arm. Menthuthuyoupi quickly understands that it isn't a teleportation ability all this time, but a third person that could make himself and others invisible. As he could see the blood path left by Morel, he starts following them, but Knuckle appears once more, asking to leave him alone and fight him only, as he wouldn't run anymore. Menthuthuyoupi says that it wouldn't be a fair deal, but he would stop if he releases his Pot-Clean ability that's on him; which ultimately, Knuckle does. Much to Morel, Meleoron and Knuckle's surprise, Menthuthuyoupi decides to "forgive" them this time and leave in search of the King. Menthuthuyoupi, along with Shaiapouf, witnesses the King's battle against Netero and the moments went the Miniature Rose explodes. He gives the King part of his life so he can survive that attack. The King gives orders to Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf, and he returns to the Palace where he encounters Welfin and when he starts suspecting Welfin's intentions and behavior, he threatens to kill him. However, Menthuthuyoupi dies in a weakened state, having been lethally poisoned after rescuing the King from the smoldering hypo-center left in the wake of Netero's sacrifice. Abilities & Powers Menthuthuyoupi is incredibly powerful, being a Chimera Ant Royal Guard proves that he is not one to be reckon with. He was able to fight Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, and Meleoron, and had the chance to kill all four of them as their combined efforts failed and he only suffered very minor damage from their powerful attacks. He also has an extraordinary amount of aura and implemented this into his shape-shifting attacks with his immense strength and durability makes him one of the strongest characters in the series. His rage greatly improves his power, destroying most of the palace and all-the-more destructive abilities. Knuckle had been increasing his anger during their battle, but it only made him even stronger and even gave Menthuthuyoupi the idea of a new powerful ability. Immense strength: Menthuthuyoupi is physically the strongest Royal Guard. He is able to take on several professional hunters at the same time with ease, and also, is able to sustain their attacks with little to no damage at all. Just a bare touch of his punches/tentacles reduced the interest on Knuckle's Pot-Clean to half it had accumulated so far. His powerful physical strength obliterated most of the palace in the process. One shape-shifted punch was able to completely destroy the stairs in the palace and infused with his anger-filled aura demolished an tire tower in the process. Knuckle even estimated that one powerful punch would kill him and it would be a lot more than the interest on Hakoware. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Though not one of his best physical attributes, Menthuthuyoupi has great speed at which how he attacks Shoot with his extremely fast tentacle strikes and not giving knuckle the chance to attack. He was also attacking all of Morel's Smoke Troopers easily and without effort. His attacks are very fast, but how the speed of how his body moves is slow. His Rage Incarnate seemingly increases his general physical speed. Immense durability: Menthuthuyoupi his extremely durable; he took multiple blows from Knuckle, even when using A.P.R. and still there was no visible damage in the slightest; however, it greatly increased his rage, proving that he isn't as resistant to pain despite his great durability. He took many different powerful electric shocks from Killua and there was still no visible damage. His aura greatly improves his defenses and makes it nearly impossible to strike severe damage to Menthuthuyoupi in the slightest. A strike from Meruem, considered to be the most powerful character seen thus far in the series, only gave him a slight scratch. Moderate intelligence: While not his specialty, Menthuthuyoupi is quite a capable thinker as he figured out how his Rage Blast works and how to control it, by combining simultaneous destruction and creation in the midst of combat. He was able to deceive Knuckle into attacking him so he could land a deathly blow against him. He was able to discover that Morel didn't teleport but that he turned invisible by another comrade after he slightly struck him with his transformed blade. He knew how to make Knuckle give up his A.P.R. and had the perfect chance to kill them, but didn't because he didn't feel like killing them in the least. Nen Menthuthuyoupi is an Enhancer. Knuckle estimates the size of Menthuthuyoupi's aura to be at least 10 times greater than Morel's, or at least 700,000. He was able to constantly use an immeasurable aura countless times during the assault on the palace. Due to Menthuthuyoupi's aura, Knuckle's A.P.R. was nearly useless against him, rendering several escapes and strategies necessary. Trivia *Menthuthuyoupi's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Menthu and a character named Youpi from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. *He bears a striking resemblance to Gotoh, the villain of the manga Parasyte. His abilities are also strikingly similar in method and capability. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Enhancers Category:Antagonists